Up in Smoke
by samanddianefan10
Summary: After Elaine turns from one addiction to another, she turns to a certain Seattle psychiatrist for help. Jerry/Elaine
1. Chapter 1

Elaine picked up the phone, crying. It was two in the morning, and she hated herself. When she got that down, she knew there was only one person who could help her.

"Jerry? It's me."

"Elaine? Are you okay?"

"No," she sobbed. "I'm not okay."

"What's going on?"

"I'm so ashamed of myself. I don't know how this could have happened to me."

"Elaine, you're scaring me! What have you done this time?"

"I'm in the closet."

Jerry was shocked. "You mean to tell me you're..."

"That's right. I'm a closet smoker. I don't know how this could have happened to me..."

"Oh." For once, Jerry was speechless.

"Jerry, you there?"

"I'm here. I had no idea...how long has this been going on?"

"For four months."

"Four months? Elaine, how could you keep something like this a secret from us...from me?"

"I don't know. I don't know. Do you think I'm proud of myself?"

"I don't know. How did this all start," Jerry asked.

"It started at work..."

"You work in a smoke free environment!"

"But there's a gang who goes outside every day at ten, twelve and two. I wanted to see what the fuss was about."

"There's a gang? A gang of smokers? Do they ride motorcycles and have tattoos of 'mom' on their forearms?"

"Jerry, be serious. This is serious."

"I'm serious. I had no ideas had their own gangs. Do they have colors? I've heard red is a very dangerous color."

"If you're not going to help then maybe I should just hang up!"

"I'm here to help you, Elaine. What are you doing now?"

He could hear her inhale right before he spoke again. "You're doing it now, aren't you? You're smoking when you're talking about how you want to quit!"

"I know. I'm sick, sick I tell you! Can I...can I come over?"

"Sure. You still got the spare key?"

"I'll be over as soon as I get a cab. And Jerry...thank you."

With that, Jerry hung up the phone, wondering just what he had gotten himself into. Little did he know how his life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

So as Elaine nestled onto Jerry, he found himself in a strange predicament. This shouldn't be turning him on so much, her close proximity to him, but it was. And it wasn't as if they hadn't been intimate before; they had, on many, many cold New York nights. But this was different. It didn't feel right somehow to be so attracted to a woman who was obviously struggling. He hadn't planned on feeling like this, but the mood had hit, and he began to panic. What was a guy to do?

Fortunately for Jerry, the answer to his question came in the very soft form of Elaine startling him by kissing him. He hadn't been prepared for that, although at the moment there hadn't been anything he wanted more.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not completely resisting but not altogether giving in at the same time.

"Jerry, I can't do this..."

"I never asked you to."

"No, not the kissing. The smoking. The quitting. I can't keep doing something that is so bad for me. I need you, Jerry.'

"I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Why not? Don't you want me?"

"Do you want me to want you?" he asked, more confused than ever.

"Of course I want you. But I don't know, given the circumstances, should we be doing this?"

"Jerry, for four months I've been lying to everyone, fighting this demon that's taken over me. Just for tonight, will you help me? Help me to forget, to get my life back on track?"

"Elaine..." he started to pull back but the sound of her breathing was quite, to be honest, a bit intoxicating. The feel alone of her breathing on his neck sure didn't help his dilemma either.

"Don't talk. Just kiss me. Kiss me, Jerry."

With that, he happily obliged.

00000

He loved her hair, her long, dark hair. Next to her smile, it was without a doubt her best feature. But what he was noticing tonight was not either of those features; instead, it was the look in her eyes that would be sure to haunt him for some time.

He pulled back, still unsure of whether or not to proceed. But the way she looked at him, it was making things that much worse. He'd never really been in love before, though it wasn't for lack of trying. But what he had with Elaine was better than love, in his book. They had a strong friendship that had endured so much, so much heartache, laughter, and their fair share of drama. Maybe he didn't know as much about women as he would have liked to have know, but he did know this- Elaine Benes wanted him, and she wanted him now.

Reaching over to brush a stray lock of hair that had fallen over her left eye, Jerry leaned in and kissed her again, first with some uncertainty.

"It's me," she sighed as she fell contently into his arms.

"I know it's you. Why would you say that?"

"Because," she whispered. "I want you to know that no matter what happens tonight, you'll always have me."

"Elaine.."

she caught him off guard by interrupting him with a kiss. At first they started off slow, but she was determined to escape her pain by losing herself into his touches. And it was starting to work, at least in her mind it was. For he was not only responding by now, he was touching her in places she hadn't been touched in quite some time.

His hand gently caressing her left breast, Jerry started tracing a flow of soft, gentle kisses along her neckline. Although it had been some time since they'd been together, he never had forgotten how sensitive her neckline was. And it seemed to still be the case, as she let out a low moan that was only audible for the both of them.

"Don't stop," she breathily commanded as she started to return the favor. She now started to kiss Jerry, at first on the lips then behind his ear on his own secret pleasure point. It was like old times all over again, all right.

After a few minutes of gentle caressing, Elaine caught Jerry off guard by taking off her blouse. She was small, but perfect in his mind at least, and so as he struggled to take in the sight of Elaine in her brassiere, she took things a step further by placing his hand on her bra strap.

She smiled, remembering all the conversations they'd had over how impossible Jerry found bras to be. They were worse than an obstacle course, he'd declared over omelets one day. The treasure was there, but the maneuvering came at the worst possible time in the history of man. It was the moment, he'd declared, that all bets were off for both the man and the woman. It was the pivotal time during lovemaking that allowed both party to be vulnerable; the female for becoming bare in the sight of her partner, and for the male, for it was his reaction that would determine the course of the night.

Fortunately for Jerry, he must have given off the right signal, for it was in one fell swoop that her bra came off. Women, he thought to himself.

He knew by seeing her that he had to have her. So continuing the little trail of kisses that he'd planed along her neckline, Jerry worked his way down, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Why had they stopped doing this?

She started to touch him ways that only a woman could please a man, and this was driving him crazy with anticipation. She unbuttoned his pants and then started working her way down to his jockey shorts, and then what she did next was unbelievable.

Where had she learned _that?_ During all of their time together, she had never done that to him, not even once. He'd never took her as a girl who did _that, _even though she joked about it all the time. A brief flicker of jealousy hit him as he started to wonder who had taught her that? Who was the recipient of her truly amazing skills?

It didn't matter, not know. He knew he would ponder that question for some time to come, but as for now, all that mattered was that he try to please her as much as she'd just pleased him.

With her pants unbuttoned, Jerry was now free to manipulate her into feeling as good as humanly possible. Was there any other human experience like sex? Jerry wondered as he ran through a min-monologue through his mind. Still pondering all the questions that this night had caused in his mind, Jerry was not, however, distracted enough to keep him from pleasing Elaine. With every movement of his hand Elaine revealed her satisfaction with a low moan or a sigh.

Could she be faking this? She had confessed to faking before. He opened his eyes to examine her. If she was faking, she was a hell of an actress. There was one other way he had, one other tool in his shed that he would use to determine if she was faking or not.

It was time. He had to make her his, even if just for the night, and he knew that he had to put his best foot forward.

With her heavy breathing encouraging him, he continued to thrust inside her until he got it. He got the cry that he was waiting for. He, Jerry Seinfeld, had finally made Elaine Benes climax, and he was rather proud of himself.

She looked at him and smiled as deeply as he'd ever seen her, and it was then and there he knew that this was not to be just another one night stand for him. This was Elaine, and whether or not it qualified as love, this was certain: he couldn't stand to see her hurting, and for as long as she needed him, he would be there for her. He just hoped that she didn't wake up in the morning wondering what the hell had happened between them.


	3. Chapter 3

So as the weeks went on, Jerry found himself providing more and more comfort to Elaine. She was still smoking, although by her admission it was getting better for her. The hard part for her was not to smoke after sex; she'd been so overcome by her feelings during the moment that it was easier for her to pick up a cigarette than to admit how much she'd come to appreciate her best friend.

Was it love? She couldn't even begin to rationalize that thought. All she knew was that she was hurting, and as always, Jerry was there to hear her cries, believe in her, and most importantly, he made her laugh. Oh lord, how he made her laugh. Maybe he wasn't the funniest comedian in the world; but somehow, in some small way, he always left her smiling. Always.

If Kramer and George suspected anything, they hadn't said. If Elaine and Jerry were having enough difficulties processing what was going on between them, how on earth could they be expected to?

Elaine wanted a cigarette, and wanted it badly. But just then, right on schedule, the phone rang.

"Hey, Elaine. What are you up to?" Jerry asked.

"Nothing much. How about you?"

He could hear her inhale. "You're doing it again, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied before taking another hit.

"You're smoking again! How could you?"

"It's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

"I was thinking of you. Why aren't you here, anyways?"

"Why Benes, dare I take that as a sign that you miss me?"

She could almost hear him smile through the phone. "I never said that. But there is something that I'm missing..."

"Don't you need me for that?" he laughed.

"Not necessarily. Oh, remind me to pick up some batteries."

He didn't even want to know what _that _was about. "Oh, listen, I wanted to tell you. Fred Marshall from Seattle called, he saw me on the Tonight show a couple of weeks ago. Anyways, he runs a club in Seattle and he booked me for a week! A week! Can you believe that?'

He was met with silence.

"Elaine? Are you there?"

"Oh, Jerry. How can you do this to me?"

"Do what? It will only be a week."

"A week. That's like a thousand hours, a million minutes. How am I supposed to quit smoking without you?"

"You'll be fine. Just remember to pick up your batteries!"

"Jerry!" Elaine protested.

"Sorry. I was just kidding. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you come with me?"

"To Seattle? What in the world do they have in Seattle?"

"For one week, they'll have me," Jerry laughed.

"My point exactly!"

"I'm serious. Why don't you come along. It will be good for you. The restaurants there are top notch, we can do some serious sightseeing, and then we'll have some alone time!"

"You'd make time for me?"

"In a New York minute. What do you say, Elaine? Want me to call the airline?"

She didn't even have to think twice. "I'd love to. And Jerry?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

As she hung up, she found herself putting out the cigarette, lost in her own little world. A world that most definitely included a certain comedian.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the night before their flight, and Elaine had snuggled up closely beside Jerry. They hadn't said much; nor did they have to. Their lovemaking had taken on an all new meaning as she had finally felt free to let loose with him as she had never done before.

"Now I know you weren't faking," Jerry smiled contently as he pulled her close to him. "At least I hope you weren't."

"Care to go for round four?" She teased him, kissing him behind his ear, a place where she knew drove him crazy.

"Normally I would, but we have to get up in two hours. I can't believe we've spent the past few hours doing what we've been doing!"

"I could go on and on; I don't know about you."

"Ah, what's two more hours. We can always sleep on the plane,"Jerry grinned before leaning in to kiss her.

And boy how those two hours flew by. She most definitely was not faking; if she had been, then there was an Oscar in her future. They matched each other with mutual intensity and desire. There had been others between them, but the two of them together were pure magic. He remembered where and how she liked to be touch, and Elaine in turn surprised him with some new moves. Regardless of how the magic came to be, it was there, and before they knew it, his alarm was going off.

On the plane, she nestled in to him, hopefully catching some sleep. Anything would do, just to get her mind off of the smoke that she was so desperately thinking about. And Jerry, well, his mind was occupied. What if he bombed the first night? What if thinking about all the wonderful lovemaking with Elaine prompted him to bomb, to never get ahead in show business?

Once on land, he decided to wake her up gently. "Elaine. We're in Seattle."

"Seattle?"

"Yeah. We have to meet Fred Marshall and then he'll give us my itinerary for the week. Tonight is ours, but after that, we're on his schedule. Let's grab a bite to eat; I hear Seattle is famous for their coffee shops."

"Or we could head straight for the hotel,"Elaine smiled wistfully as she closed the window by her seat.

"Elaine! We have a whole week for that. I'm famished. Let's grab something to eat, then we can head back to the hotel. I must say, Benes, I'm seeing a whole new side to you. First the cigarettes, now the sex, what else is there about you that I don't know?'

"Oh, Jerry," Elaine replied in her most seductive voice. "You ain't seen nothing, yet."

He grinned. He knew it was going to be one interesting week, possibly the most interesting one of his life. Little did he know just how true that was going to be.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

At the hotel, Jerry realized he had very little time. But Elaine was a woman on a mission; he didn't know what it was about her lately, but she had became insatiable when it came to sex. Part of him felt guilty, like he shouldn't be taking advantage of her when she was at her lowest. But he was a man, and it was only instinct that when a woman as attractive as Elaine offered it to him, how on earth could he tell her no?

She kissed him first, fast and furiously. The kisses were only the beginning of what promised to be a very good day. The sex was good,there was no denying that. But it was afterward, when she was at her most vulnerable, that Jerry began to see Elaine as more than just his best friend.

Soon enough it was time to meet Fred Marshall, who would give Jerry the rundown for the week's events. This would be no ordinary week; talent scouts for the tonight show would be there. On top of the pressure he was feeling from Elaine, now he had this to worry about! This could make or break his career, if he wasn't careful.

"What do you want to do, Elaine? We could look around the city, go to the Space Needle. I know you're a bit afraid of heights, but you have me. As long as you don't look down, you have nothing to worry about!"

"I say we go back to the hotel," she whispered seductively. "I can think of a little sightseeing tour we could do back there."

"Haven't you had enough?"

"Is there such a thing as too much sex?' she dared him. How could he refuse an offer like that? Meanwhile, a topic for the night's monologue just came to him, even though he hadn't really been expecting it.

So back at the hotel, all bets were off. Elaine quickly undressed and he still couldn't believe this was happening to him. So instead of being hooked on cigarettes, she had turned into a nymphomaniac! What a dilemma, and the worst part was he couldn't talk to George about this.

So after a quick lovemaking session, they both got dressed, anxious to see what the day had in store for them. Little did they know that help was on the way, in the form of a well-dressed prominent Seattle psychiatrist.

tbc


End file.
